If Only
by TayaCurragh
Summary: Everyone has regrets, no matter how hard they try. Everyone finds themselves saying those two words: 'If only'. Here is series of drabbles based on the regrets of the HP characters.
1. Severus Snape

**Hey there :) This will be a set of drabbles based on the regrets of many of the characters, based on the theme 'if only'.**

** Let me know if there is any specific characters or regrets you would like to see :) **

**Oh, and the word count keeps coming up wrong, but I have counted myself and it's definitely 100, not including this or the title. **

* * *

Snape

_Mudblood. _

The moment the word left his mouth Severus wished it hadn't. Seeing hurt cross Lily's face, replaced in a flash with anger, he wished he had never heard of the word, never met Lily, never went to Hogwarts, for then he wouldn't have hurt Lily as he did.

He hadn't realised one word could change everything. He was too naïve to see that one word could ruin his friendship with the one he cares about most. He didn't know one word could change the course of his future.

If only he could take it back.

Now it's too late.


	2. Sirius Black

Sirius

How could he not be there, now that his godson needs him the most?

Sirius sits in his cell, alone with nothing but his dark thoughts for company. Locked in, unable to do anything but review the situation over and over again.

Pettigrew, the traitor, is at Hogwarts. Waiting.

Harry is at Hogwarts, completely oblivious.

He is locked up in Azkaban, with no way out.

Sirius paces up and down his small cell, trying to find a solution to the puzzle. A way out. But only one thought replays around his brain.

If only he hadn't gone after the rat.

* * *

**Please review, feel free to suggest things too :) I've got quite a few ideas already, but your ideas are always good :)**


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

Albus saw through the disguise. He knew what Gellert truly was inside.

But his irrational love for the boy allowed no room to see Gellert's flaws. He put up walls, pretending not to see the evil he knew coated his heart, covered it instead with images of themselves, invincible leaders of the revolution.

Until one day, the fragile walls crumbled.

He watched, frozen, as the curse hit his brother, as he twisted in the air. And they erupted into a duel, until the worst happened. His sister lay dead upon the floor.

If only his infatuation hadn't clouded his judgment.

* * *

**Thanks to ToxicRainfall for the help deleting some of the words :)**

**Review?**


	4. Molly Weasley

Molly

Her family means _everything_ to her.

That's why she joined the Order, to help give them a better world to live in.

Which is also why she didn't want them to join up too, it was far too dangerous. Eventually, she had to give in and let them, it was unfair not too.

However, cradling her beloved son's body in her arms, she wondered how she had dragged them into this mess.

She had failed her duty as a mother; she has done one thing all mothers feared - she had outlived her son.

If only she had protected them better.

* * *

**It keeps counting my ' - ' as I word :/ So technically, this has 101 words. But as I'm pretty sure it's not a word, I will ignore it.**

**Please review :)**


	5. Percy Weasley

**Percy**

Percy had always been ambitious. He would do whatever it took to rise above others. His ambition was the reason he did not believe Harry that You-Know-Who was back, it was easy to go along with Fudge's ideas.

Turning his back on his family was harder than he imagined. He didn't realise how much damage those foolish years would do. Now, although the war has been over for a long time, he still can't face his family. Of course, they forgave him, but he can see the hurt in their eyes.

If only he hadn't let his ambition take over.

* * *

**This one was tricky, it started off with 120 words. I hope it still sounds okay without them.**

**Please review :)  
**


	6. Barty Crouch Snr

**Barty Crouch (Snr)**

He watches his son staring into space; he doesn't know how to feel. Keeping him under the Imperius curse is the only way to let him live, but he knew that this doesn't count as _living._ He knows he has no choice, for what would happen if he lets him have his own free will back?

He knows it's his own fault, really. It's his fault his son is here now; it's his fault his son turned over to the dark side. It's his fault for putting work over his family.

If only he had been there for his son.

* * *

**This one looks really short! But it's definatlety the right amount of words :)**

**Please review!**


	7. Ron Weasley

Pulling off his dress robes, Ron slumped down on his bed, recounting the night's events. He tried to banish the memories; Hermione's smile and flushed cheeks as she danced with Krum, her arms tenderly wrapped around his neck, her shocked face as he accused her of helping the enemy.

His stomach did backflips as he imagined it was him, not Krum who was there dancing with her, and it would be _his _chest she would rest her head on…

He doesn't quite understand these strange new feelings, but he does know one thing: If only he had asked her first.

* * *

**I initially wanted to do about Ron leaving in DH, but it just wouldn't go right. So Yule Ball it is :)**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva keeps a close eye of all of her students; it's her job to make sure they can all make the transition from their home environment.

One student seems to capture her attention: Harry Potter. She notices many things about him; his modesty, his unwillingness to ask for help, the way he has little regard of his own safety whilst helping others.

Although Albus tries to ignore it, she knows it's because of those muggles. She knows they didn't love him like a son, as he said they would.

If only she had stopped Dumbledore leaving him with the Dursleys.

* * *

**Please review :) I'd love to hear some ideas, my list is running out :**)


End file.
